My Love is Like Woah
by Witchy Bitch
Summary: Maka wants to use the black blood but cant seem to gets Souls attention. One-Shot


(this is my second time doing a sonfic so please enjoy/ there is no sex though and the song is from Mya)

Soul sat in his chair with his gray pinstriped suit and crisp crimson long sleeve shirt on listening to jazz. Eyes shut he had a wicked smirk on his face because the little red demon that drove him nuts oddly enough was nowhere to be found. Which in Soul's case was quiet suspect but he was grateful the demon was annoying and so un-cool.

Souls eyes open lazily when he felt Maka arrive, he was tired of hearing her out about the black blood so he escaped into his mind while blond girlfriend was on her tirade.

"Soul!" she screamed as his eyes pinched in annoyance

"don't run away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"by talking you mean yelling" he snipped getting his head smashed in promptly with a English dictionary, he guessed by the with and weight.

After recovering to his surprise, there was a pole in the middle of the room as she walked around calmly lightly running her fingertips around and around the cold metal pole

Souls throat threatened to close as his mouth dried out.

"You know Soul I thought you trusted me"

Maka's voice was almost a seductive tone, her creamy pale legs that he secretly stared at in scythe form tempted him as she walked around the poll in clear stiletto heels that where laced up with black ribbon which stopped at her shins.

On up she had a min skirt that was white and black with a sleeveless blouse that was white tied in the front bearing her delicious muscled stomach. Soul mentally groaned when he saw that she was wearing a black bra under her crisp white blouse.

Next washer the once blond stringy hair that was normally in pigtails was long full and feathered, curled even at the ends so they fell into ringlets.

Her features and bone structure was peferect as she gave him her best pissed off look.

Soul felt hot as she climbed up the metal beam

(Maka Singing)

See baby...

I know you don't have to share girls

I am more than confident that you won't ever have to search

these streets for affection.

I got you.

(1, 2, 3 ,4)

Twirling her way down the pole she arched her back resting her head against the pole with her hands above her. Looking at soul she strutted over pushing him back against the chair

What kinda of girl, you like?

(I know my looks can be deceiving)

Tell me, am I your type?

(My main goal is to please ya)

What's on the schedule tonight?

(Am I the reason you'll be treatin)

I hope you have an appetite

So tell will you come and spend the night?

As soon as Soul's hands went to grab his girlfriends hips, she rolled them and strutted back to the pole and all Soul could do was stare at her nice perky ass.

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa)

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it?

Squatting low in front of the pole Maka gently opened her knees and let her hand travel from her breast down to her skirt and a little underneath it before she faked moaned rolling her head to the side.

When will you come through?

(Come through)

Cause I been waitin up right here

And you bring some (?)

(Baby won't ya bring it so we can (?) )

Please have no fear

(Have no fear)

I just wanna love ya right

I hope ya have an appetite

So baby will you come and spend the night?

Slowly standing as she traced her way back up her breast she grabbed the pole spinning her lilith around three times before ending up in a split.

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa)

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it?

Gracefully going to into a seductive crawl she made her way to Soul. Her green eyes burning into his red ones as she took on a innocent façade.

Please hold me..

Hold me all night

Taste it

Hold me all night

Taste it

Hold me like you never wanna let me go

If you're likin whatcha tastin baby let me know

If you're gonna love, baby love me strong

Cause I want this love to last all night long

Oooooohhhhh

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa)

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it?

My love is like (whoa)

My kiss is like (whoa)

My touch is like (whoa)

My sex is like (whoa)

My ass is like (whoa)

My body's like (whoa)

And you're kissin it so whatcha think of it?

Making her way to the white haired male still sitting glued to the performance in the chair, she straddled Soul and smiled as she kissed the demon scythe before whispering my love is like

Whoa... Soul finishes for her before bringing Maka into another heated kiss. To Soul she was like a present that he just couldn't wait to unwrap, she amazed him in every possible way and to Maka well…there is no argument that she couldn't win specially when all she had to do was ask her mother's advice on how to get a mans attention.

Blair could kiss her blond perky beautiful ass, she wasn't giving it up everytime she wanted something not when she made him drool like she had been doing for the last 5 mintues just over some slutty moves she picked up from a video of who others but Blair. It wouldn't hurt to tease him every now and again after all he made it a life time goal for himself.


End file.
